Kidō
Kidō (鬼道, Demon Path) is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. Types of Kidō Hadō (破道, Path of Destruction): Utilizes Kidō energy to directly damage an opponent. Bakudō (縛道, Path of Binding): A more general category consisting of spells used to deter an opponent in various ways, such as binding, disorientation, barriers, and tracking spells. Many Bakudō also cause damage as a secondary effect. Chiyudō (治癒道, Path of Healing): A special subset of Kidō that enables a user to manipulate energy in order to cure ailments and heal wounds. This is unique to those who have the 4th Division technique. Kindō (禁言道, Path of Forbidden Words): An exclusive and highly dangerous set of Kidō, the Path of Forbidden Words is open for training only to those have have attained 10,000 Kidō. Kidō System 'Equipping Kidō' The number associated with a Kidō indicates the level of skill and power required to cast it. Additionally, the user's Kidō stat must be greater than the cost of a spell in order to equip it. Shinigami and Vizards have 3 slots by default, and a new slot is gained for every 500 points in the Kidō stat. 'Slot Chart' Depending on the level of a spell, it may require multiple slots to equip. Spells which fall under the same number must still be equipped separately, but extensions don't require any additional slots. Using Kidō Most Kidō are cast from the hands by reciting an incantation, but some may differ; pay attention to any special movements or rituals which may be mentioned in the spell's description. As a general rule, only one spell should be cast per turn in a battle unless a special technique is being used. Reciting an incantation takes time, so be realistic; an opponent who isn't otherwise occupied may be able to interrupt before the spell is completed. Kidō spells are cast by draining an amount equal to the cost of the spell from the user's reiatsu. The quantity of Reiatsu a player has available to spend on Kidō is determined by their Kidō stat multiplied by 1.5. For example, a Shinigami with a Kidō stat of 1,500 may cast 2,250 points worth of spells. Damage Calculation Overall, common sense should be used in determining the amount of damage caused by a spell. A target's ability to dodge should also be determined by circumstances; a high Hohō stat is not a free ticket to dodge. The level of a spell, its function and physical attributes, the caster's reiatsu and Kidō stat, and the strength of an opponent all factor into how much damage a spell can cause. Even a low level Hadō can be powerful in the right hands. Kidō Techniques *'Eishōhaki' (詠誦破棄, Revocation of the Recited Poem): Allows the user to bypass of the chanting of a Kidō spell and simply state the name. However, this also results in a drop in the efficacy of the bypassed Kidō. A user can only bypass an incantation if their Kidō stat is at least twice the required cost of a spell, and a bypassed spell will only be half as effective as a properly-incanted one, regardless of prowess. : Requirements: 1,000 Kidō *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, Trailing Incantation): A very skilled Kidō practitioner may use this technique to strengthen a bypassed spell after it has been cast. The user first skips the incantation using Eishōhaki, in order to get a quick effect, and then speaks the incantation aloud afterward in order to strengthen it. Of limited use for instant or projectile attacks, this is mainly used to strengthen barriers and persistent effects. : Requirements: 5,000 Kidō Hadō (破道, Path of Destruction) Hadō utilizes Kidō energy to directly damage an opponent. Hadō #1 - 30 Each Hadō spell in this tier occupies 1 Slot: Hadō #31 - 50 Each Hadō spell in this tier occupies 2 Slots: Hadō #51 - 70 Each Hadō spell in this tier occupies 3 Slots: Hadō #71 - 90 Each Hadō spell in this tier occupies 4 Slots: Hadō #91 - 100 Each Hadō spell in this tier occupies 5 Slots: Bakudō (縛道, Path of Binding) Bakudō is a more general category consisting of spells used to deter an opponent in various ways, such as binding, disorientation, barriers, and tracking spells. Many Bakudō also cause damage as a secondary effect. Bakudō #1 - 30 Each Bakudō spell in this tier occupies 1 Slot: Bakudō #31 - 50 Each Bakudō spell in this tier occupies 2 Slots: Chiyudō (治癒道, Path of Healing) Chiyudō spells require the 4th Division technique, Chiyudō. A special subset of Kidō that enables a user to manipulate energy in order to cure ailments and heal wounds. This is unique to those who have the 4th Division technique. All Chiyudō that the user must channel over a period of time (such as Mend) have a bonus affect of restoring the target's reiatsu: Chiyudō #1 - 30 Each Chiyudō spell in this tier occupies 1 Slot and restores %1 of the target's reiatsu: Kindō (禁言道, Path of Forbidden Words) ﻿An exclusive and highly-dangerous set of Kidō, the Way of Forbidden Words is open for training only to those have have attained 10,000 Kidō. The usage of these Kidō techniques requires the trained feat, Kindō. Known Practitioners *'Sayis Inuzuri', Captain of the 10th Division *'Hisao Adachi', Tyrant of Athena's Echelon Kindō #100 - 109 Each Kindō spell in this tier occupies 5 Slots: Special Purpose Trained Kidō Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) The usage of these Kidō techniques requires the trained feat, Shunkō. Known Practitioners *'Makoto Matsumara', Captain of the 4th Division Togishi (研ぎ偲, Sharpener of the Sword, Polisher of the Mirror) The usage of these Kidō techniques requires the trained feat, Togishi.